You Don't Have To Try
by SeikaHonoshi
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are the best of friends. What happens when they have a big fight? What does Lucy do? What happens when Lucy catches an illness? Read to find out. [WARNING: VERY FLUFFY. OFFICIAL NALU FANS ONLY] [BEING REWRITTEN]
1. Prologue

**MitsukoTsubaki: Thank you for my supporters! And also I want to apologize for not writing for so long, but I am hoping this will make up for it. XD. Gomenasaaaaiiii *sobs*. I changed my name from IchigoHeartSan to MitsukoTsubaki just in case you're wondering.  
**

* * *

_Lucy..._

_Lucy..._

_Lucy._

_LUCY!_

I jumped at my name being called so loudly. I opened my eyes suddenly and saw a flash of pink hair. Natsu. No one else had such...pink hair. He was sitting on the edge of my bed and his eyes brightened up at the sight of me. He had his bag in his hand as well as mine.

"Look! I packed your bag for you already!" He smiled as if waiting for praise. I patted him on the head and got up from my bed. I felt woozy and everything went blurry for a while but soon my vision came back. I just shrugged it off.

"Wait! NAAATTTSSSSSUUUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IN MY ROOM EVEN!" I screamed at him and pointed at the door.

He shrugged and got up from my bed. He started climbing out the window. I face palmed. _I should have known that he always climbs in through the window. Whenever I get the lock fixed or replaced, he always breaks through it easily and gets into my room. Sigh._

I started to get dressed and brush my teeth. I glanced at the time when I walked past the clock and nearly screamed. IT WAS 8:40AM! I had to get to school within five minutes. I started running around and getting my things together. I fumbled with my uniform and ran past my chair, expecting to grab my bag. That was when I realised. Natsu had my bag. We have different periods in the morning as well. I silently screamed in my head and composed myself. 8:42AM. I have three minutes to get to school. I ran down the stairs and ran out the door not bothering to look back for anything in the world.

When I ran passed my house gate, I felt something grab onto my hair. I looked back and saw Natsu with two bags in his hand. He grinned at me. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. As long as he doesn't do anything else irritating then I won't be losing it today.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, still grinning, I wanted to slap that grin off his face before he made me lose my mind.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"...It's Saturday" He said. He burst into laughter while I started to have a dark, purple aura surround me.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. I felt myself calm down. I smiled at Natsu. "and why did you joke about that, Natsu?" I said sweetly, however on the inside I was burning and could feel myself want to rip him to pieces.

"Because your reaction was priceless, I even got it on video!" He said, spluttering and clutching his sides. I saw Loke walk out of a bush and he had a video camera in his hand. I took a deep breathe.

"Loke...can you PLEASE give the video camera to me?" I said in the sweetest voice I could, although i'm sure my face said 'Give me the friggin camera or die a painful death!' because he handed it over almost immediately. He slowly edged away and broke into a run.

Natsu stopped laughing and shouted for his camera back. Instead of giving it back I dropped it on the ground and stomped on it until it was in pieces.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It slipped out of my hands and then I suddenly buckled" I said, smiling innocently. He glared at me. I ruffled his hair and his hair moved to one side. Wait a minute. I pulled his hair and it I realised that its was a wig. Why is Natsu wearing a wig?

I looked back at Natsu and realised that he didn't look like Natsu any more but...Gray? I didn't know how I didn't see it before. I shook my head and everything went blurry again. Maybe, I need glasses.

"I can't believe you didn't realise it was me" Gray spluttered. I pushed him and started to walk back into my house. Gray started to follow me as I turned around and glared at him.

"And where do you think you are going?" I asked, in the scariest voice.

"Ummm...To your fridge?" He said, sweat dropping as my aura just became darker.

"Go away" I slammed the door behind me and landed on my bed face first. I had been really tired these days. Meh. I probably don't get enough sleep or something. Urgh. I'm too tired to even think...

**A.N: Hiiiii. So what did you think? How is it? Pllleeeaassee leave a review. In fact, I'll update the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. This will give me motivation. **

**Good= ^ _ ^ Next chappptteerrr**

**Bad= - _ - Don't even update**

**Okay= A few errors but it's okay :)**

**Please, give me some feedback! ^ ^**

**-MitsukoTsubaki S2**


	2. Chapter 1

{Put your make up on

Get your nails done

Curl your hair

Run the extra mile

Keep it slim

So they like you.

Do they like you?}

* * *

-At school-

Lucy's POV:

Urgh. My head is hurting so much. My forehead was throbbing so I held my cold water bottle to my head.

"LUCCCYYYY" A voice suddenly shouted, making me jump and turn around and glare at whoever it was. Natsu was standing behind me, grinning like crazy.

"What?!" I snapped at him. Natsu looked taken aback as his grin disappeared.

"You okay?" He said worriedly, placing a hand on my burning forehead. His hand snapped away from touching my forehead.

"IT'S BURNING HOT, LUCY!" He shouted, jumping back about a metre.

I sighed. So what if I was sick? We all get sick at some point. Well, I haven't ever seen Natsu get a cold before, not even a small cold. Unless, Indigestion counts. I stared at Natsu, as if staring at him will make him suddenly fall down with a cold. While I was thinking about whether Natsu gets sick or not, Natsu hoisted me onto his shoulders and held me like a sack. I jerked out of my daydream and started squirming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN" I shouted, repeatedly hitting Natsu's back. He didn't seem to feel anything because he just kept running to the nurse's office.

Natsu broke down the door to the nurse's office.

-Nurse's office-

Nurse Mirajane turned around and saw Natsu carrying me like a sack. I motioned for her to help as she giggled, while shaking her head.

"She's sick, Mirajane" Natsu announced. I just lay limp, not even having the energy to struggle anymore. Natsu finally put me down on the bed and sat on a chair.

"Let's see now" Mirajane took my temperature and she smiled. ""I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here until the end of the day" Mirajane said, calmly and sweetly. Mirajane started to tell Natsu to go to classes and to not hang around the corridors, but Natsu started protesting saying that he needs to stay with me. It brought a small blush to my face, but I found myself telling him to just leave. Natsu stared at me in shock which gave mirajane a chance to push him out of the office. Mirajane closed the door before Natsu could come back in. I leaned back on my pillow as the world suddenly faded into a whirlpool of darkness. I sure hope Natsu isn't upset.

* * *

A.N: Haiii, guys. I'm SO SORRY for not updating and i'm also sorry for not having a valid excuse for it...Forgive me?. Hehe...He...*sweatdrops* Sorry, I will update as soon as possible...*sulks in corner* I also changed the name from 'The Mistake That I Made' to 'You Don't Have To Try' in case you're wondering. ^ ^

Song lyrics: Try by Colbie Caillat


	3. Chapter 2

**{****Get your sexy on**

**Don't be shy, girl**

**Take it off**

**This is what you want, **

**to belong, **

**so they like you**

**Do you like you?}**

* * *

**-Still in the Nurse's office-**

**Lucy's POV:**

BANG! I sat up immediately from the sudden bang, hitting my head on something in the process.

"OWWWW, LUCY!" Someone shouted. My eyes came to focus as I saw Natsu sitting down on the corner of the bed. A searing pain came across my head. I put my head in my hands.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Should I get Mirajane?" Natsu said worriedly and started jumping about. I waved my hand to say that I was fine. There was a moment of silence and then I lifted my head to glare at him.

"NAATTTSSSUUUU! YOU SCARED ME! DID YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I SAT UP?! AND WHAT WAS THAT BANG?!" I screamed at him, I was breathless when I finished shouting at him. He put his hands in front of him in defence and sweatdropped.

"Ahaaa. Ha.. Ha…" He laughed nervously and pointed to a broken vase by the table. I shook my head and facepalmed. My eyes drifted to the window and it looked like a sunset. _Exactly how long have I been asleep?_

"Hey, Natsu. What time is it?" I asked, turning to look at Natsu.

"Well, the clubs just finished so I guess its around five thirty?" He said, looking upwards to think. I smiled gently, all of my anger fading away. I would never hold a grudge against him for long. He stared at me cluelessly. For about what seemed like forever but in reality was only a minute we looked into each other's eyes. We broke out of our trance when Mirajane walked in with a cup of tea.

"Oh, Lucy! You're up? I brought some tea in case you woke up" Mirajane smiled.

"What's wrong?" She said, seeing our flushed faces.

"Sigh...Nothing's wrong. It's just, Natsu had a little accident" I said, sighing. Natsu sat up.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I HAD AN ACCIDENT LIKE ASUKA OR A KID WOULD" He shouted, puffing out his cheeks. Mirajane laughed.

"You two are like a married couple" She smiled, bringing her hands to her cheeks.

"WE'RE NOT" We both shouted at the same time. Natsu stood up immediately.

"Seee. You're in sync" She giggled and started cleaning up the vase that was in pieces on the floor. She handed me my tea as I took it, sighing. Mirajane started dusting it into a plastic bag and threw it away.

"Sigh...I'll pay for the vase" I said, reaching for my bag. Mirajane simply took the bag further away from me and shook her head.

"It was an accident after all" She smiled and hung my bag on the coat rack.

"You two should really be getting home soon though. It's getting late" Mirajane suggested. Natsu just shrugged. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be going home now. I feel much better" I lied. My head was actually throbbing and my whole body was aching.

"Then you two should go home now" Mirajane smiled and sat down at her desk. Natsu handed me his coat, grabbed both of our bags and stood at the door.

"I'll walk you home, Luce" He said, grinning. For some reason, it tugged at my heart strings. _Urgh. Get a better taste in boys, heart._

"See. Married couple, right there" Mirajane said smiling.

"WE'RE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE!" We both shouted, in sync, again.

* * *

**A.N: ****Haii, guys. I whipped up this chapter extra fast because I knew I would be in trouble if this chapter was late as well. *Sweatdrops* I noticed that no one left any reviews for chapter 2 so I won't be posting the next chapter until I get at least 2 more reviews for chapter 2 or 3. Thank you for all the followers and favourites, though. Mitsuko Out. **


	4. Chapter 3

**{****You don't have to try so hard**

**You don't have to, give it all away**

**You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up**

**You don't have to change a single thing}**

**-Outside The School-**

Natsu walked ahead, looking bored and holding his bag like a sack. Lucy just followed sighing.

"Sigh...Mirajane is nice and all but sometimes I think she plots things by herself" Lucy said, nervously.

"Really? I didn't notice" Natsu said, still looking bored but as dense as always. For the next few minutes, they walked in silence. It was a good ten minutes of walking until their neighbourhood. The only sounds that could be heard were their light footsteps on the ground.

"Hey, Lucy"

"...Yeah, Natsu?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

It was then that Lucy realized. She was sweating like crazy and burning hot. She felt woozy and all she wanted was to lie down. Even so she said,

"I'm completely fine. I think it's a side effect of the medicine Mirajane gave me" with a smile on her face she brushed away the subject. Natsu shrugged. Lucy was internally relieved. Natsu was dense after all. She shouldn't have expected it to be hard to convince him.

Suddenly, Lucy staggered and ended up sitting on the floor, panting. Natsu kept walking until he was about a few metres ahead. He turned around.

"Huh? Lucy? What's wrong?!" He shouted as he rushed to her side. She just waved her hand and said,

"Nothing's wrong. I just dropped my bag….." Lucy tried to convince him again but judging from his expression it would not be easy this time. Natsu's expression was somewhere in between 'I'm not THAT dense' and 'are you lying?'

After a few seconds, Natsu kneeled down with his back facing her.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you to your house" He said, seriously.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary" Lucy said hurriedly, waving both of her hands. Natsu just turned his head slightly and snapped at her.

"Just get on, Lucy!" He has never been angry at her before so she quietly got on his back, muttering about how she as fine.

He placed his hands on her legs and stood up. Lucy just lay there quietly. She could smell his familiar warm scent of….burned rubber? It wasn't bad but not especially a perfume either. 'It must be because his dad owns a barbecue restaurant' Lucy thought.

"Lucy" He said after the forever silence. Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She was quite nervous because he is scary when he is angry or moody.

"Next time, don't lie to me about your condition"

'I don't want to lose you as well' He whispered so quietly that Lucy could barely hear him. She decided not to question it until later on.

"…Okay"

Natsu turned to the road where it split to two other roads. He paused. To the right, was Lucy's house. And to the left, was his house. Lucy took this chance to jump off him. She surprisingly caught him off guard and managed to escape. Natsu turned around immediately, surprised at her actions.

"LUUCY! YOU CAN'T WALK BY YOURSELF!" He whined.

Lucy just sighed. "I'm not a baby. My house isn't that far and I'm fine now. Thank you for carrying me" She smiled, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Natsu glared at her as she knew he hates it when someone touches his hair. With that she waved and walked away. Natsu couldn't see her face or expression. He would never know that teardrops were slowly falling from her delicate face.

**-At Lucy's House-**

**Lucy's POV:**

I fell face down on my bed. It was a lie that I was fine to go home. It was a lie that it was all okay. My pillow was suffocating me so I turned my head to the side. I was now facing my old, oak bedroom door. _What is wrong with my head these days?!_ I felt like switching my head for another because this one was only causing me trouble. My eyes pricked, threatening to drift off to sleep but I forced them open. I did have homework to do after all. Even though I had homework, I still couldn't force myself to stand up and get to my desk.

"Sigh…" I sighed, exasperatedly. _I wish I had some company to at least help me get off of this bed… _I then gave in to my eyes and they slowly closed, taking me into a dark; empty world where anything could happen…

**Normal POV:**

KNOCK KNOCK! As if answering Lucy's prayers, someone was at the door.

"GAHHH!" Lucy shouted as she fell off the bed.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. How long had she been asleep for? She reached for her hoodie and shoved it on so that she wouldn't look weird for strutting around in a T-shirt in the cold Winter. Her jeans were already on. How she slept with jeans on, she had no idea.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Lucy was hopping about, putting her socks on as she fell on the floor.

"URGGGGGHHH!" She screamed internally as she knocked over a chair in the process.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Urgh…Okay! GEEZ! I'M ON MY WAY!" Lucy scrambled to her feet and ran down the stairs. She slammed into the door and opened it.

"YES?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lucy shouted without even looking at the person who was at the door. Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing here?"

**A.N:**** MWAHAHAH. CLIFFHANGER! I felt evil so I left it there. :D. Anyways, tell me what you think guys~**

**I'm SO SORRY for not updating and I hope you don't kill me…..Heheheh…..heh…..*Sweatdrops and edges away***

**The feedback would really help me and don't hesitate to criticize me as much as possible. Pleeeaaasseee leave reviews. I tried to make this loonnng~ see you next time. Mitsuko Out.**


End file.
